Lo imposible se hace posible
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Kyoko se estaba enfermando y obviamente no podría hacer el examen, Ayano como siempre le quería traer un vaso de ron con pasas... Al final logró lo que creía imposible cuando se trataba de esa rubia cabeza hueca


Era una tarde soleada, las aves cantaban, la fresca brisa soplaba, era una tarde perfecta en la ciudad de Nanamori sobretodo en su escuela secundaria.

Se encontraba Ayano en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Chitose y ella se habían quedado para arreglar asuntos relacionados con los exámenes que acababan de pasar, en ese momento, se percató que faltaba un examen de su clase… Así es, el examen faltante debía ser el de Toshino Kyoko. La vicepresidenta no notó que ese día, la rubia había faltado, debido a la presión que estaba recibiendo por los exámenes y su deseo por obtener una buena nota.

-Chitose, ¿Acaso sabes por qué Toshino Kyoko faltó hoy?- Estaba mirando también una lista de ingresos de estudiantes, obviamente la pequeña mangaka no estaba ahí en la lista

-Em… No, pero pensé que tú si lo sabías - Decía la pelialbina mientras ordenaba unos papeles

-Esto es raro, ¿Se habrá resfriado?

-Y qué tal si… ¿Le preguntas tú misma?- Esa última fue la encendió el interruptor de la pelimorada y más cuando ese tema central era Kyoko, en menos de nada su amiga entró en modo Tsun

-P-pero q-que estás diciendo… - Decía la pelimorada con la voz entre cortada y algo ruborizada

-¿Por qué no? Tal vez se alegre de verte – En eso le salió una línea de sangre de la nariz

-P-pues, s-supongo que d-debería ir a v-visitarla, no es que yo quiera, p-pero debo informarle acerca d-de este examen…

-Está bien Ayano-chan – decía emocionada Chitose esperando ver algo bueno y quizás de que su fantasía de ver a su amiga siendo feliz con la otaku diera sus frutos

Tras salir de la escuela, tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de Kyoko, en el camino, Ayano se percató de una pequeña tienda en la cual vendía ron con pasas, el tan famoso alimento favorito de la rubia otaku

"Supongo que a Toshino Kyoko le gustaría esto" , pensó. Sin más pensarlo, compró aquel ron con pasas para su amada. Saliendo de la misma, se toparon con Yui… De hecho para la pobre tsundere la joven de cabello corto era un pequeño problema aparte de su falta de comunicación con la pequeña mangaka

-Vaya, pero si es Funami-san- Saludó Chitose

-Hola chicas, no esperé encontrarme con ustedes aquí – Decía Yui con una pequeña expresión de sorpresa

\- La verdad tampoco esperamos encontrarte aquí

-Lo que sucede es que la tienda cercana a mi casa se encuentra cerrada y tuve que venir por acá – Decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza – Y, ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?

\- Ayano-chan se acercó a este lugar pero no sé por qué – Decía Chitose en tono de duda

En eso la vicepresidenta salió del lugar con una bolsa que contenía el ron con pasas en sus manos, y al ver a Yui se sorprendió, en verdad fue algo inesperado

\- Ayano, que sorpresa verte- Saludó la pelinegra

\- Yui-san, no esperé verte aquí - Dijo sorprendida la tsundere

Dicho esto, Yui ingresó a la tienda, ambas miembros del consejo estudiantil decidieron esperarla, tras salir ella de la tienda ambas siguieron juntas su camino.

-Funami-san, por casualidad ¿Sabes por qué Toshino-san faltó hoy a clases?- Indagó Chitose

-Bueno, su madre me dijo que está resfriada debido a que se quedó toda la noche frente al refrigerador…

Todas se imaginaron a Kyoko haciéndolo y la primera en sacar su conclusión fue Ayano obviamente

-No debería sorprenderme, creo que es algo que solo a ella se le ocurriría – Decía sabiendo el comportamiento de su amada con su tono tsundere

-La verdad es que sí – Yui tenía una sonrisa forzada, era evidente como innegable que esa actitud y esa ingenuidad como locura era un sello personal de su amiga de infancia

\- En este momento disponíamos ir a su casa para ver cómo estaba- Intervino Chitose

\- Que coincidencia, yo también pensaba en ir a visitarle

Ayano se sorprendió, a la vez que se desilusionó, pues pensó que Yui sería un estorbo, como siempre. Ya pasados unos 5 minutos, llegaron a la casa de la rubia, al tocar, la madre de Kyoko salió a recibirlas.

\- Vaya, pero si es Yui-chan – Decía la madre con mucha confianza debido a que era una amistad desde que eran niñas, en preescolar

\- Qué tal señora Toshino, hemos venido a ver a Kyoko, ¿Podríamos pasar?

-Por supuesto, adelante, estoy segura de que Kyoko se alegrará al verlas – Decía la mujer mayor con una gran sonrisa y en ese instante las tres chicas entraron a la casa, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Kyoko.

\- Kyoko, tienes visitas – Avisó mientras tocaba la puerta

-Uuughh… - Era el sonido de la pereza y la enfermedad, era la pobre rubia que estaba usando su pijama mientras tenía un tapabocas más con los animos bastante caídos como si no tuviera que hacer nada

\- Kyoko, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Yui notando el desaliento de su amiga

-Me siento como Gambo-san después d que Mirakurun y Rivalrun jugaron bolos con él – Respondió la otaku mientras un moco salía de su nariz luego de bajarse el tapabocas

-Si serás boba… - decía Yui mientras colocaba un ron con pasas en su frente (Así es, ella compró uno en la tienda… Eso va para nada bonito)

Ayano reaccionó ante lo sucedido, acaso ¿Yui también le había comprado un ron con pasas a Kyoko?... Eso había molestado un poco a la vicepresidenta, dado a que ella iba con la misma intención, pero Yui le había ganado, estaba molesta aunque no quería admitirlo

-¡Yui! – Kyoko saltó de la cama y abrazó fuerte fuerte a Yui lo que causó que la pobre pelimorada apretara un puño, Ayano se puso celosa, pues ella esperaba que Kyoko reaccionara de esta misma manera, pero con ella.

-Claro, a la siguiente no te quedes toda la noche frente al refrigerador – Decía la pelinegra dándole sermón a la rubia mientras se reía un poco

-Es que sentía mucho calor – Decía Kyoko quejándose por el sermón de Yui

\- Ejem… – Interrumpió Ayano para llamar la atención de Kyoko

\- Ayano… Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta que estabas ahí – Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza – Que gusto verte Ayano, ¿Tú también me trajiste ron con pasas? – Decía la rubia en tono de broma

Ayano se sorprendió al ver que su amada había acertado, así que en su mente empezó a debatir con ella misma: ¿Le doy o no le doy el ron con pasas?... Era un total desorden, por una parte, quería darle el ron con pasas como regalo a su amada, pero por otro lado, se sentía molesta dado a que Yui también le regaló uno….

\- Rayos Toshino Kyoko… - Comenzó a sacar el ron con pasas de la bolsa pero una vez la interrumpieron

-Chicas, desean algo de tomar – Preguntó la madre de Kyoko interrumpiendo a Ayano, una vez la tsundere quedó frustrada, por haber sido interrumpida cuando le iba a dar su postre a Kyoko.

Yui: Muchas gracias señora Toshino pero yo me voy retirando, ya es algo tarde- Miró en su reloj dando la hora, eran las 6:00 pm

\- Yo tampoco, debo retirarme ya- Dijo Chitose agradeciendo a la señora

-Agradezco su hospitalidad, de igual manera yo también me retiro- Dijo Ayano mientras se colocaba su mochila aunque estaba en un pequeño estado de molestia por lo de hace unos momentos

\- De acuerdo- Asintió la mujer mayor

\- Buuu… ¿Tan luego se van? – La rubia mangaka estaba haciendo un puchero

-Ya es tarde Kyoko, pero de todas maneras nos veremos mañana- Yui sonrió aunque la dicha no le duró mucho cuando Kyoko se puso de rodillas y le abrazó las piernas lo que de nueva cuenta causó mucho enojo en Ayano

\- Deberían quedarse algo más, me siento sola y aburrida

\- Ayano-chan, deberías quedarte con ella un rato más- Le dijo Chitose en un susurro lo cual hizo que su amiga quedara de piedra en menos de nada

\- ¿C-cómo c-crees? – Decía sonrojada la pelimorada la cual entró a la realidad, no creía que su amiga fuera capaz de sorprenderla así como un susto grande

\- Por supuesto, creo que sería buena ocasión para "Fortalecer" tu relación con Toshino-san – Decía la chica de gafas mientras le sangraba un poco la nariz, cuando se trataba de su modo fantasía no daba nada bueno en la mente de Ayano aunque por otro lado era una buena idea, de hecho la chica sangrados nasales era la voz de la razón

\- ¿En verdad lo crees?... – Preguntó la tsundere aunque ese rojo en su cara seguía ahí

"Bueno, la verdad no me molestaría quedarme con ella un rato más" , pensó

\- Nos vemos mañana Kyoko- Se despidió Yui

-Nos vemos mañana Toshino-san- Ahora lo hacía Chitose

\- Buuu, que aburridas son… - Decía la pobre Kyoko no queriendo que ellas se fueran pero quedó mirando en menos de nada a Ayano pues la ignoró al principio

\- Ayano, ¿No te irás?

-B-bueno… y-yo me que-quedaré un rato más… - Respondió avergonzada

-¡Si!, gracias Ayano – Exclamó la pequeña mangaka emocionada

-N-no es porque yo quiera, es q-que quiero asegurarme de q-que Toshino Kyoko descanse c-como debe ser… - Decía la tsundere nerviosa por el hecho de que se quedaría sola con Kyoko

"Así se hace Ayano-chan" , pensó Chitose mientras sonreía al ver a su amiga, ella daba su mayor confianza en la tsundere

\- Como quieras Ayano, nos vemos mañana, asegúrate de no irte tan tarde. Kyoko, no la vayas a retardar - Decía Yui dándole un sermón a su amiga

-¡Ok Maguey! – Asintió Kyoko con una gran sonrisa

Ambas chicas se fueron, dejando a las otras dos chicas solas.

\- Ahora que estamos las dos solas, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – Decía Kyoko con una cara maliciosa

\- Rayos Toshinou Kyoko – dijo la pobre Ayano con tono tsundere, algo ruborizada – S-sabes, hoy le hiciste a las chicas

\- ¿En serio?... A ellas… ¿O a ti? – Indagó la rubia en tono de broma pero por alguna dio en el blanco

-¿Q-qué es lo que dices Toshino Kyoko? – Decía la pelimorada muy avergonzada – De igual manera, hoy hubo un examen, y creo que deberías arreglar eso mañana, digo, para que tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo – Prefirió cambiar el tema

\- ¿Para qué hacerlo mañana? Si puedo hacerlo en este momento, así que… Ayano, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me den una oportunidad para hacer ese examen? – Decía Kyoko acercándose poco a poco a Ayano lo que ahora anotaba puntos con solo medir la capacidad de vergüenza de la vicepresidenta

\- ¿Y p-porqué d-debería s-saber eso? – Estaba muy nerviosa

\- Pues, porque eres la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil – Le abrazó el brazo lo que dio comienzo a otra batalla interna en Ayano

-Pues deberías darme un beso…

\- …

En ese momento, la habitación quedó totalmente en silencio, Ayano no sabía qué hacer, lo había pensado en voz alta, ella estaba realmente muy nerviosa y deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, pensó que había cometido el peor error de su vida, y no tenía cabeza para pensar en una solución.

-Si es lo que quieres – Decía Kyoko mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ayano, le estaba rodeando el cuello con sus brazos mientras su cuerpo se pegaba con el de la tsundere… En esos momentos Ayano se maldecía por haberla cagado

\- E-era broma Toshino Kyoko – Logró de evitar su metida de pata pero Kyoko logró notar que Ayano estaba muy roja, acaso, ¿Realmente quería un beso? O era una simple broma… Pues no parecía que ella estuviera bromeando.

-Ayano, era en serio verdad… - Decía la rubia con un tono algo más serio

\- ¿C-cómo crees? Solo estaba probándote a ver si estabas poniéndome atención – Empezaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa – Sabes, t-te traje e-esto – En ese momento sacó el ron con pasas de la bolsa

-¡Yuju! – dijo la rubia emocionada al ver el ron con pasas, de hecho comerse ese helado era como una experiencia religiosa, era como ir a la Meca de sabores como en escalar el Everest de lo exquisito

\- N-no es que yo q-quisiera d-dártelo, Chitose m-me dijo q-que podría g-gustarte – Justificó la tsundere tratando de hacerla olvidar lo dicho anteriormente

La rubia emocionada por el ron con pasas, decidió comerse los dos, el que le había dado Yui y el que le había dado Ayano, estaba de suerte al doble mientras que Ayano estaba un poco más tranquila, suspiró, había logrado que su amada se "Olvidara" de lo que había hecho.

\- Ayano, gracias – Dijo la mangaka con una gran sonrisa

\- Q-que b-bueno que t-te haya gustado – Ayano estaba nerviosa pero al menos dio el primer paso

-¿Quieres un poco? – Decía Kyoko acercándole el ron con pasas

\- Gracias, mejor come tú, de todas maneras, podría contagiarme – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Terminándose el ron con pasas, Kyoko quedó satisfecha.

\- ¿No te comerás ese otro? – Preguntó la pelimorada mientras señaló el otro ron con pasas

\- No, este lo guardaré – Respondió la rubia mientras acariciaba el postre – Porque, este me lo diste tú…

Ayano se puso muy roja al oír lo que su amada le había dicho.

\- Q-qué cosas d-dices Toshino Kyoko – Decía con su típico tono tsundere - Bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde, así que creo que me iré

\- No es justo, quédate un rato más – Decía Kyoko haciendo otra vez pucheros

\- Es que ya me esperan en casa, de todos modos nos veremos mañana – Decía la tsundere mientras se iba retirando no sin antes alistar su maleta – Adiós…

-¡Adiooooos Ayano! – Se despedía de Ayano con mucha emoción

Ayano se despidió de la señora y salió de la casa pero de pronto…

-¡Ayano! – Gritó la rubia haciendo que ésta misma se detuviera en su camino

-¡Toshinou Kyoko!… ¿Qué haces afuera? Puedes enfermarte más - Reaccionó Ayano ante la interrupción de su amada en plena entrada de la casa

\- Sabes, gracias…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por quedarte conmigo…

\- B-bueno, s-solo quería v-ver q-que descansaras bien

Dicho esto, la rubia la abrazó mientras le rodeaba de nueva cuenta el cuello mientras que por alguna razón una canción romántica a lo 70´s sonó de fondo

**(Love is everything de Noboru Kimura)**

**Itsuka meguriaeru**

**Yasashii nani ka motome**

**Kimi no kokoro no ito furuwasete**

**Hohoemi wo ukaberu**

Kyoko: Ayano… respecto a lo que dijiste acerca del beso…

En ese momento, Kyoko besó a Ayano. Muy sonrojada, no dijo nada, sólo se quedó parada sin decir nada, era el momento más hermoso de su vida, nunca imaginó que aquella a quien tanto amaba, la estuviera besando en ese momento.

**I ONLY KNOW THAT I LOVE HER**

**THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS I MUST FIND HER**

**THINKING OF TIME WE'LL BE SPENDING**

**THINKING OF LOVE WE'LL BE SHARING**

**I'LL KNOW THAT GIRL WHEN SHE COMES NEAR**

**FILLING MY HEART WITH THESE DREAMS,**

**BUT I KNOW THAT UNTIL THEN I'LL FEEL ALONE**

**LOVE IS EVERYTHING, LOVE TO SHARE WITH YOU**

-Adiós Ayano – Dijo Kyoko mientras se iba a su casa

Ayano estaba sin palabras, se quedó en ese lugar sin decir nada, sólo pensaba en lo feliz que la había hecho el haber recibido ese beso de su amada. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo…

Mientras, Kyoko, atesoraba ese ron con pasas que le había regalado Ayano.

Ninguna de las dos sabía de todos aquellos sucesos que se desencadenarían después de ese beso, pero, mientras tanto, Ayano era feliz… Se colocó el dedo en la comisura de sus labios mientras mientras unas lágrimas le traicionaban, estaba feliz de haber logrado ese beso como esa unión era como un sueño realidad y su corazón latía con fuerza… Pero no conforme con eso, prefirió correr hacia la casa de su amada, porque ese beso apenas era la primera parte de lo que sentía…

Pero por ahora, eso es para otra historia…

**TWO EYES SPEAKING OF LOVE**

**TWO ARMS HOLD TWO LIPS THAT KNOW**

**HOW GOOD IT IS TO BE TOGETHER**

**LIKE IN A DREAM, LOVE ONLY GLOWS AND IT GROWS**

**I ONLY KNOW THAT I LOVE HER **

**THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS I MUST FIND HER **

**THINKING OF TIME WE'LL BE SPENDING **

**THINKING OF LOVE WE'LL BE SHARING **

**I'LL KNOW THAT GIRL WHEN SHE COMES NEAR **

**FILLING MY HEART WITH THESE DREAMS, **

**BUT I KNOW THAT UNTIL THEN I'LL FEEL ALONE**

**TWO EYES SPEAKING OF LOVE**

**TWO ARMS HOLD TWO LIPS THAT KNOW**

**HOW GOOD IT IS TO BE TOGETHER**

**LIKE IN A DREAM, LOVE ONLY GLOWS AND IT GROWS**

**I ONLY KNOW THAT I LOVE HER **

**THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS I MUST FIND HER **

**THINKING OF TIME WE'LL BE SPENDING **

**THINKING OF LOVE WE'LL BE SHARING **

**I'LL KNOW THAT GIRL WHEN SHE COMES NEAR **

**FILLING MY HEART WITH THESE DREAMS, **

**BUT I KNOW THAT UNTIL THEN I'LL FEEL ALONE**


End file.
